


The Red And The Blue

by therittenpotatoconspiracy



Series: Garcyatt Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, The Pilot - Freeform, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therittenpotatoconspiracy/pseuds/therittenpotatoconspiracy
Summary: (in a cliché writer voice) I suck at descriptions!Lucy Preston doesn't know what to expect when she walks into Mason Industries for the first time, but what she definitely doesn't expect is time travel... or meeting her soulmate. Wait, soulmates?! Cool. Great.This is the first snapshot of a series based of the soulmate AU where you live in black and white until you meet your soulmate, or in this case, look them in the eye. Bit of a twist on traditional soulmates because I'm Garcyatt trash.





	The Red And The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi. @lucyloganflynn from the twitterverse here. This is my first work on here after debating publishing anything anywhere and deciding against it. I've been toying with the idea of these three being soulmates - they are, tbh - and one can say that the events of that damn finale kinda sent me spiraling back into actually getting this AU up because I love pain.
> 
> This is likely a longer series. I have one other one written and posted on Tumblr, but this is the first and takes place during the pilot.
> 
> Please excuse any typos. There shouldn't be any, though. I had the Winyatts read it way too many times.
> 
> Kudos and reviews are my windex!

When it happens, it’s not quite what she expects.

She’s a thirty-something history professor trying not to show her fear in this armored room in a strange place - supposedly the headquarters for the Connor Mason’s company - with scary guards blocking the exits. She’s totally fine.

But that’s why when the sleepy soldier from Delta Force opens his eyes and smirks after she tells him off about his “ma’am” bullshit and their eyes meet, causing the world to explode around her… she says nothing.

She sees blue.

_So that’s it_ , she thinks. _He’s annoying, but he’s cute and he’s the one, apparently_.

And this new sensation enveloping her entire world? That’s what color is. She knows now, and it’s all because of him… her soulmate. Three decades of black and white and not knowing who or what to expect when the day would come, and here she finally is. The world is pretty damn saturated, even if it’s different than what she had imagined. It’s definitely a nice change to say the least.

She can see from his face that he notices the shift. There’s a look that tells her that he can suddenly see colors, too. It makes her breathe a sigh of relief. Flukes had happened before to other people and as awkward as this entire situation already is, she is relieved that this wasn’t one. With her mother sick, her tenure meeting cancelled, and this ominous evening just waiting to unfold in front her, the last thing she needs is more awkwardness and disappointment - especially when it pertains to have a fucking soulmate. 

Before the woman from Homeland enters, she considers saying something, or at least flashing him a smile. They’re interrupted before she can even decide against it. She knows that etiquette - hell, even basic decency - calls for her complete candor with him in this life-changing moment. But she’s scared, and more importantly, time travel is real, there’s a terrorist to kill, and history to save… so now is definitely not the time. _Who knows when it would be?_ This soulmate stuff happening now, she thinks, is probably on par with her usual luck.

They both soak in everything around them as they descend the stairs to the landing, where a team and a debrief await them. The turquoise glow of countless computer screens and the violet grey aura surrounding that… that _thing_  would be distracting and absolutely mesmerizing if it weren’t for the tasks at hand. 

She says nothing.

Besides, as beautiful as the cool tones she sees around the room are, and as exhilarating as finding your soulmate is, the wonderful world of color is actually kind of disappointing. She feels just a bit let down and doesn’t know why.

They go into the past and try their best to stop that man and preserve history and they succeed as much as they can, in a way. The Hindenburg is down. It’s gone. The whole chronicle of disaster unfolded much differently than as history had remembered it in her time. Their terrorist is still at large after causing all this, probably somewhere amidst the rubble and flames or perhaps, far far away.

Everything is burning. The sickening, sweet smell of - oh my god - singed flesh mingled with smoke and fuel fills the still static air. Flashes of purple and navy and evergreen and silver flood her new world as she tries to find her traveling companions and figure it out: _what the hell just happened?_

As she makes her way through the wet grass (which even at night, is illuminated by the embers in a bright spring green) she stumbles over debris and passes survivors, helpers, and onlookers. She’s still shaking because she has failed to preserve history precisely as it was. She’s still reeling from the adrenaline rush and is convinced this had to be some type of dream.

Finally, she finds them both: the ragtag, but very capable team that she’s just saved lives alongside and, dare she say it, started to bond with. They're a sight for sore eyes and he can’t help but admit that he’s not a bad person to be fated to, even if he’s impulsive and erratic. The boy is passionate, fast on his feet, and he’s got moxie.

She stands beside them: their pilot and her soulmate - his beautiful cerulean eyes still widened in shock. She’s still adjusting to the colors against the fiery disaster zone, as is he, when they see him. A tall, mysterious, and foreboding figure with a (or _her_ , apparently?!) journal in one hand and a gun in the other.

Garcia Flynn: the handsome, raging, dangerous, murderous ex-NSA agent with the brokenhearted eyes. The time bandit and terrorist of time. _The enemy_.

He locks eyes with her - _I know everything about you_ \- and then with him - _I know for a fact that you're not gonna shoot_.

And with Flynn having entered their lives, rather chaotically… there it is. The second explosion that neither of them could imagine had been missing to begin with. It’s bright and warm and golden and makes the flames come to life in living color.

Lucy and Wyatt see red.

_Oh, shit_.


End file.
